


Not-So-Buried Treasure

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Firewalkers [13]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army Squirrels 4 life yo, Childhood Friends, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, M/M, amberprice, mini gay pirate dorks, time to help pioneer a new ship XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: The life of a pirate is filled with adventure, danger and most importantly treasure. Sometimes, you don’t have to wander far to find it.





	Not-So-Buried Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downpourcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/gifts).



> This one is dedicated to the cutest person on the planet, aka Widowbiker. Love you, dork.

**Not-So-Buried Treasure**

Summer was here. That meant two things for Max and Chloe: no school and _plenty_ of adventure. The perfect combination.

On their full first day of freedom, they headed straight for their treehouse. They had big plans for it, with William’s help of course. A hideout fit for their increasing pirate ambition.

Today Arcadia, tomorrow the world.

“Come on, slowpoke,” Chloe called behind her, eager to start drawing up their battle plan.

Struggling to keep up, Max exhaled deeply. “Wait up, Chloe!”

Coming to a skidding halt, she waited for the shorter girl to catch up. “We’re nearly there, Max.”

Gradually, her breathing steadied out enough to reply, “Just remember my legs aren’t as long as yours.”

“That sounds like a lame excuse,” the blonde teased playfully, lightly shoving her shoulder. “Let’s get moving.”

Partly rested up, they pressed forward until they made it to a small clearing. In the center stood a tall gnarled tree, their treehouse perched amidst the tangle of twisted branches. Fluttering in the gentle breeze was a tattered skull and crossbones flag, light glinting off an empty glass bottle stuffed with a coffee-stained treasure map sat in the window.

Their special hideaway.

Chloe walked up to the trunk, patting it fondly. “We’ll have this bad boy seaworthy in no time.”

How many adventures had this place served as their HQ for? Too many to count.

Out of the corner of her eye, Max noticed something… strange. Movement by the window. She blinked a few times, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her.

Should she risk it?

“Chloe, I think... someone’s up there,” she muttered, not wanting to take a chance.

Frowning, Chloe took a few steps back and stared at the treehouse before shouting, “Hey! You up there!”

“What are you doing?” Max whispered in alarm, much too late now.

“I’m gonna tell them to get lost,” Chloe replied defiantly. “This is _our_ special place.”

“What if they’re dangerous?” the brunette asked nervously, eyes flicking between her friend and the treehouse.

“They’ll be no match for us,” she stated confidently. “Trust me on this.”

Before Max could argue, a head popped out of their treehouse. A girl about their age, long blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. “Oh, hi there.”

Not even hesitating, she began climbing down the ladder. Max and Chloe exchanged glances as her feet hit the ground, a light plume of dusty earth billowing. She approached them, stopping a foot or two in front.

“I’m guessing this is yours.” She jabbed her thumb back at the twisted tree.

Chloe crossed her arms at the intruder. “Yeah, it’s ours.”

“I was exploring and I came across it. Thought I’d check it out. It’s pretty cool.” The compliment cut through the tension a little, but not enough to make them drop their guard.

“Who are you anyway?” Chloe demanded.

She always played tough, mostly for Max benefit. As the oldest and tallest, it was her duty.

The shorter blonde girl took a moment to examine their pirate gear, reading the mood. Smiling, she replied in a stereotypical yet not overdone pirate accent. “Some call me the Amber Spectre, others their impending doom. You may call me Rachel.”

She took a bow, imbued with melodramatic flare.

Mildly impressed by how quickly Rachel played along, Chloe glanced over at Max. “I need to go talk to my first mate for a moment. In private.”

She nodded, wandering away to give them some space. “Be my guest.”

Once they were far enough away, Chloe turned to her best friend. “What do you think about her?”

Max considered it for a moment. There was something almost... magnetic about the new girl, drawing her in. It was hard to pinpoint. She glanced over her shoulder, watching Rachel doing her own thing - which at that moment was making a spyglass with her hands.

Completely consumed in her own world.

“She seems fun,” Max finally replied.

“We could ask her to join…” there was a pause as Chloe got caught up watching her too, “ _if_ she passes a test.”

As much as they enjoyed playing alone, they had a good gut feeling about Rachel. Besides, more people meant more adventure. Most kids they tried playing with ruined their carefully crafted world, both intentionally and accidentally. Normally they wouldn’t even consider it, but this girl seemed like she would play by the rules.

Only time would tell.

Max nodded, Chloe turning back to face the other blonde girl. “Perhaps if you prove yourself worthy, you can join our crew.”

“With a duel?” Rachel asked, mischief glinting in her eyes.

Visibly delighted by the assumption, Chloe grinned. “You bet.”

Pausing to consider for a brief moment, she smiled back. “Then I accept.”

Before Chloe could get carried away, Max reached out and grabbed her shoulder. “Are you sure this is okay? Joyce said we shouldn’t _actually_ fight.”

“Mom doesn’t have to know,” the taller blonde replied, waving her worry aside. “Besides, she’d be happy to see me making friends. Can you grab the swords from our armory? Pretty please.”

Unable to refuse Chloe’s well-practiced puppy dog eyes, something she damn well knew, Max pushed her doubt aside and retrieved the plastic cutlasses. She handed one to Rachel, who thanked her with a smile, and the other to Chloe before taking a step back to give them some space.

The two girls began circling around one another, measuring up their opponent. Hazel eyes met blue, an intense spark of competition passing between them. Chloe’s hand gripped tight around the hilt, blade extended. Playfully, Rachel tapped the sword with her own.

_Taunting_.

Suddenly, Chloe swiped at the air. It missed the other girl by inches. Rachel was quick. Shrugging off the failed attempt, she focused up again. Swords clashed, a clunk echoing. To them, it sounded like metal colliding.

Their surroundings shifted, no longer a quiet forest but a grand pirate ship. Tattered sails fluttered in the harsh winds, icy rain lashed down on the deck and waves crashed violently against the bow.

This was more than a duel; this was for honor and pride.

“I see you have experience. Impressive.” Her tone was whimsically insincere, teasing.

“I was _born_ to be a pirate, princess,” Chloe all but growled, ready to destroy the person who dared mock her.

It might only be pretend, but she took it _very seriously_.

That made Rachel laugh as she held the cutlass steady. “Ha, you even have the manners for it… but it takes more than attitude.”

No warning, she darted forward and slashed. Chloe only just managed to block the attack, surprised by how strong the other girl was. She didn’t look it, a similar build to Max. Short and petite.

“Bold words. Let’s see if you can back them up, scurvy landlubber.”

They were done posturing, now began the real fight.

With Max spectating, the two girls lunged and jabbed at each other. Reality would never measure up to their imaginations. A frantic yet flawless battle. Two infamous legends exchanging blows.

The tip of Rachel’s blade brushed against Chloe’s shoulder, a close call. Annoyed, she pushed back on the next sword clash, hitting with such force that the shorter girl momentarily lost her balance. Eyes narrowing, they circled again to regain their composure before darting back into the fray once more.

Max watched on with concern, hoping that nobody would get hurt. Each time they got close, she winced or gasped. She was the crowd of eager spectators, witnessing a duel to end all duels.

Neither of them managed to land a single solid hit, sidestepped or blocked.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Chloe put all her strength behind her next blow. When Rachel countered it, the force sent her spinning around.

_This was her chance._

Or it would have been. Instead of falling over or scrambling to right herself, the shorter blonde turned the ungraceful spin into an almost effortless pirouette. It seemed to happen in slow motion, the wind swirling around her.

For a moment, Chloe got lost in the graceful movement, like a wildfire consuming an entire forest. Flames dancing, deadly yet so beautiful.

It was a mistake to get distracted. With no time to react to counter the hit, Chloe was suddenly left to the mercy of gravity. She fell back into the undergrowth with a soft thump. Before she had the chance to get up, she felt the tip of the sword at her throat, pressed hard enough to leave a light mark.

A smug smirk crept onto Rachel’s face as she moved the blade away, offering a hand. Stubborn, Chloe ignored the help and stood up, brushing herself down.

“You got lucky.”

“Maybe I did.” The smugness faded away, replaced with something much softer and genuine. “Thanks for the duel. It’s nice to have some actual competition for a change. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

As suddenly as she had appeared, Rachel sauntered off back towards civilization. This wasn’t the first time Chloe had lost. Somehow, this felt a million times more humiliating.

Maybe because Max had been watching.

As she brushed herself off, the brunette hesitantly approached. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chloe couldn’t help but sound a little annoyed.

Picking up on it and after a moment of hesitation where she was trying to figure out what to say, Max gave her a warm smile. “You looked so cool.”

Chloe always looked cool, but her duel with Rachel had been _epic_.

“Even though I lost?” She didn’t want Max to think less of her, that she couldn’t continue to protect her.

Max nodded, putting an arm on her friend. “Who says you’ve lost? It’s only just begun.”

The disappointment faded away at those words. Right then and there, Chloe was reminded of just how lucky she was to have a friend like Max. “I like the way you think, Caulfield. Anyway, let’s head home. I’m getting hungry.”

She held out her hand, Max taking it firmly. “You are the only captain I would ever follow.”

That was more than enough to keep Chloe smiling the whole way home.

* * *

Rock music penetrated the silence, abruptly waking Chloe from her slumber. Eye flickered open, a mess of blue hair covering her vision. Groaning, she felt around for her alarm clock, slamming it off just as it hit the pre-chorus.

**_Yeah, you ready for me?_ **

**_Are you ready for me?_ **

**_Are you ready for me n-_ **

“No,” she finished, muttering under her breath.

Flopping back down on the bed, she turned onto her side. Despite the rude awakening, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the sleeping girl beside her. Somehow, she had managed to sleep through the alarm.

A few more minute wouldn’t hurt.

Chloe snuggled back up, face close to her angel. Rachel Amber.

Flowing blonde hair glistened like gold in the morning light, her mane. Very few people got to see her without makeup. Admittedly she didn’t use much, didn’t need to, but her natural beauty would always be the most breathtaking. No question. Her trademark blue feather earring rested against her neck. Expressive hazel eyes were closed, faint dark circles underneath. Too many late nights.

They’d had their ups and downs, their fights and flaws, but that _never_ stopped them from loving one another. If anything, it made them understand just how lucky they were to find someone kind and patient enough... where others would have left long ago.

Chloe laid there for as long as she could, reluctantly realizing that they couldn’t stay there all day.

Not saying a word, she leaned in to softly kiss Rachel’s cheek. The blonde grumbled sleepily, curling up into a ball. Chloe’s heart melted, feeling bad for waking her up. They had places to go and people to do.

“Come on, sleepyhead.” The bluenette lightly shook her, almost getting hit by the sweeping arm trying to fend her off. “Dude.”

“Not a dude. You should know that,” she replied wryly, yawning and stretching like a cat.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “And _I’m_ not a piñata.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that…” Rachel shuffled closer, peppering Chloe’s increasingly blushing face with kisses. “I always get something sweet out of you.”

When she wasn’t acting like a total badass punk, Chloe Price gave some _extremely_ cute reactions.

Trying to avoid the visible embarrassment and inevitable teasing, the punk in question tried to get up. Arms wrapped around her waist, clinging tight.

“Don’t go trying to escape, dork.”

“Rach, we need to go meet Max,” Chloe reminded her.

It had been such a long time since the three of them were together. Well, properly. Over the past five years, she and Rachel had traveled to Seattle as much as possible. With limited funds, it had been difficult. Max managed to get to Arcadia a few times, too.

Nowhere near enough for any of them.

Checking the alarm clock, Rachel’s grip tightened. “We have time.”

While she was right - they had another hour or so before they needed to meet up with Max -  there was the very real danger of never wanting to get up.

“Fine, half an hour,” Chloe conceded, unable to feel mad about it.

Allowing herself a victorious smirk, Rachel waited for her girlfriend to get settled before snuggling up to her again. Nuzzling into Chloe’s neck, the blonde got as close as humanly possible. She smiled when she felt arms hold her there.

Secure.

There had never been anyone worth letting this close, not until Chloe came along. She had proven time and time again that had been the right decision. Both of them needed this; someone to love and be loved by, to gradually heal up the wounds.

“Thank you.”

Shaking her head, Chloe gently ran her fingers through Rachel’s hair. “Couldn’t really say no.”

Leaning into her touch, the blonde sighed contently. “Nope. You couldn’t.”

As they laid there, they exchanged tender kisses. Anywhere and everywhere they could reach. Every inch of skin deserved attention and love. Leaving even one small spot was a crime.

Chloe zoned out, not paying attention to anything but her girlfriend. She loved her so damn much, more than she could ever say. Some days, the feeling left her paralyzed in the best way imaginable.

If only they could stay here forever…

That thought snapped her to her senses, checking the alarm clock. _They were late._

“Shit!” Chloe exclaimed, scrambling out of Rachel’s hold and grabbing her truck keys. “Can I just be on time once?”

“Bwa ha ha, my evil plan worked,” the blonde replied melodramatically.

Chloe didn’t even stop to reply, calling back as she raced down the stairs. “Well, you can explain to Max why we kept her waiting.”

She nearly tripped over Bongo when she got to the bottom, who like most cats loved to wrap around someone’s legs at the worst time. Narrowly avoiding kicking him, muttering every swear word under the sun, she skidded to a halt and gave him a quick pat.

“Whoa there, buddy. You should know better by now.”

He mewed at her, so much loving trust in his eyes.

“How else would he guilt trip you into treats?” Rachel asked with a smile, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

“Let me guess, late,” Joyce called out into the hallway from the kitchen.

“Very,” Chloe replied, skidding into the room and grabbing some snacks for the road.

William was sat at the table, drinking coffee. “A healthy breakfast as always.”

“I learned from the best,” the bluenette shot back, sticking her tongue out.

“Touche.” He offered her a smile. “Drive safe out there.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,” she muttered back, jamming her feet into her boots.

“Don’t forget to say hi to Max for us,” Joyce added. “Tell her to stop by some time.”

“We will,” Rachel replied, waiting by the door.

Somehow, she was ready before Chloe, even though she took her sweet time getting up. Power walking, they jumped into the beat up truck parked outside and headed over to Blackwell. The journey seemed to take ten times longer than usual.

“Max is so gonna tease me over this,” the bluenette sighed deeply.

“You do have an impressive track record for being late, Price,” Rachel pointed out, casually replying to the torrent of messages she’d already received today.

Always in high demand.

If she wasn’t focused on driving, Chloe would have flipped her off. Getting in a car crash was not on her to do list today. Or ever. Eventually, they pulled up into Blackwell’s parking lot, tires screeching.

“Damn, Price. You’re hardcore,” Rachel teased playfully.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Chloe took her keys out of the ignition, her panda keychain gently swishing. “You know it.”

As they stepped out of the car, they noticed someone approaching the truck. A mustached man with a buzzcut, hidden under a navy blue cap with SECURITY written in white above the brim.

David Madsen.

“Chloe, do you want to ruin your tires?” he asked, stopping a couple of feet from them, crossing his arms. “And everything else on that poor truck.”

Chloe shrugged, slamming her car door just to prove a point. “Maybe I do.”

His stern expression broke, chuckling at her stubbornness. “Alright, kiddo. If you say so.”

“She’s always like this, David,” Rachel explained, gently nudging her girlfriend’s shoulder. “It’s nothing personal.”

Watching Rachel artfully dodge the bluenette’s counter, he shook his head. “Oh, I know. No special treatment for me.”

That made Chloe scoff loudly. “Nobody gets special treatment from Chloe Price.”

Ready to challenge her, Rachel moved over to cling onto her arm, hazel eyes imploring. “Not even me?”

She opened her mouth to protest, realizing it was futile. There was no way she could win this. Not even by somehow cheating. Rachel’s smirk made it all the more frustrating.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to reply. A soft voice cut through the silence. “Chloe Price, please be careful. Don’t hit the squirrels.”

They all turned, met with a pale man. Graying dark hair, a goatee, glasses and blue overalls. Blackwell’s janitor, Samuel Taylor.

Relaxing at their intruder, Chloe’s expression and voice softened. “I’m not like those other Backwell assholes, Samuel. I won’t do it on purpose.”

He nodded, still looking sad. “Accidents do happen. Samuel doesn’t want another casualty.”

About two weeks ago, David came across an injured squirrel. Some students had been there, poking the poor thing with a stick and throwing small stones nearby, laughing while she struggled. He scared them off, leaving the squirrel in Kate’s care - who had fortunately heard the noise and came out to investigate - while he went to find Samuel.

They were slowly nursing her back to health and had even named her: Pistachio. Chloe and Rachel had helped out, checking in on and feeding her between classes. Kate also stopped by often, bringing all kinds of treats.

Pistachio was a friendly little fluff ball, understandably wary of them at first because of the abuse.

“There won’t be, not while I’m on watch,” David announced confidently, eyes filled with hatred for anyone who would _dare_ try to hurt the local wildlife.

“The squirrels say thank you, David Madsen.” No warning, Samuel leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “So does Samuel, he’s very grateful for everything you do.”

David stood there, almost frozen as lips pressed against his face, growing a light shade of pink. A genuine smile formed as he took hold of Samuel’s hand, kissing the back of his palm.

He didn’t care who saw.

Chloe stifled a laugh. Not to make fun, but because it was hilariously cute to watch this hardened war veteran melt into a blushing puddle. Rachel grinned, the main external orchestrator behind this couple. She had gone behind the scenes, done her subtle matchmaking. Not that it took much coaxing, honestly. All she had done was helped them along a little every now and then.

Once he came back from his own little world, David cleared his throat and composed himself. “Anyway, I’m sure we all have places to be.”

“Yes, people are... waiting,” Samuel announced, giving Chloe and Rachel meaningful looks.

The bluenette re-adjusted her beanie. “Best not keep Max in suspense.”

Leaving the two men to it, they headed over to the Prescott Dormitory.

Rachel glanced back over her shoulder, watching them sneak in a hug and another kiss before parting ways. “Those two are too cute.”

“Weird match,” Chloe pointed out, kicking a loose stone along the path.

Stopping to put a hand on her hip, Rachel gave her a skeptical look. “Chloe Price, don’t you dare tell me you don’t find them adorable. And besides, we’re a pretty weird match but it works.”

There wasn’t much to argue with there. “I guess. All I care about is that David’s mellowed out a lot and Samuel is less strange now.”

Ever since David and Samuel started dating, the entire aura around Blackwell had changed for the better. The ex-soldier seemed much happier, not as eager to jump down people’s throats. He had even apologized to Rachel and Chloe, realizing his past behavior of treating everyone like an enemy was a dick move. Now, he viewed them as family, making sure to keep them out of harm’s way… and overlooking their more innocent mischievous adventures around Blackwell.

As for Samuel, he felt less creepy than he used to. People were too scared to make fun of him in public, worried they would incur David’s wrath. At first, they had ignored him completely. Slowly, everyone started talking to him and finally saw past most of their presupposed prejudices. Some students joined him feeding the squirrels and birds, like Kate Marsh. Even Victoria Chase had warmed up to him a little, although she would never openly admit that.

The reluctance to admit complete defeat made Rachel laugh. “Oh, I forgot. We’re in public so you can’t show that soft side. My bad.”

When they reached the dormitory, Max was already waiting outside. She had her headphones in, crouched down with her camera out trying to take a picture of a squirrel, likely Pistachio.

Rachel and Chloe exchanged a sly glance, a silent plan forming.

They crept up behind her, waiting for her to put the camera away before Chloe lifted her clean off the floor. Max shrieked, which did startle the squirrel a little.

Chloe cackled at the reaction, gently putting her friend back on the ground. “Chill out, Max. It’s just me.”

Coaxing Pistachio over again, Rachel watched the creature climb up her arm, coming to settle on top of her head like the head to a totem pole. “My, my, Caulfield. I didn’t know you were a banshee.”

Max watched the squirrel, readying her camera again. “Neither did I.”

Smiling, Rachel posed, letting her take the picture. It wasn’t every day a photographer got this good a chance to capture local wildlife. Pistachio stayed still, waiting for her photo to be taken. When the flash went off, she jumped across to Max’s shoulder, as if eager to look at the picture.

A little startled at first, Max showed it to the animal. “Guess it’s not just the Price seal of approval I have to worry about this time.”

Rachel came closer, happy with the result. “Pistachio’s a harsh critic.”

The squirrel made what sounded like noises of approval, nibbling the corner before jumping across to Chloe. Pistachio sat in her hand, enjoying a pat.

“Guess that settles it,” Max smiled, examining the tiny teeth indentations.

When she tucked the photo away in her bag, Rachel spoke again. “Sorry we’re late, Max. You know how bad Chloe is.”

“Hey! It was _your_ fault- ow!” Chloe glanced down at the squirrel, who had lightly nipped her finger because she stopped paying attention. “Jeez, high maintenance much?”

“It’s okay, I’m used to it,” Max replied with a smirk.

Gently moving Pistachio on top of her beanie, Chloe pulled her childhood best friend and Rachel into a hug. “Do you really think I’d wanna be late for the return of Long Max Silver?”

They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other’s company. Max was squished in the middle, almost disappearing. Rachel tried to encompass both her and Chloe, struggling a little but just about managing it. The bluenette had a firm grip on the two shorter girls, occasionally lifting them off the ground an inch or two.

Breaking the hug, Chloe patted her childhood friend’s shoulder. “It’s good to have you back again, Max.”

Being back in Arcadia was strange… but only in the best way. “It’s good to be back.”

Happy to see Chloe and Max so openly hyped, feeling it herself too, Rachel playfully punched the brunette’s other shoulder. “Damn right it is, girl.”

Carefully setting the squirrel on the ground, watching her dart off and scale a nearby tree, Chloe stretched her arms above her head. “Since it’s our last day of freedom before class starts, let’s have some fun.”

“I don’t think I have much say in that, huh,” Max theorized. When it came to Chloe and Rachel, there was little room for compromise.

Casually putting her arm around Max’s shoulder, Rachel nodded. “You would be correct.”

Max had missed this. Missed them. “Lead on.”

Eager, Rachel and Chloe took one of her hands each, dragging her back over to the parking lot. Piling into the truck, with Max sat on the blonde’s lap, they drove down to their old haunt. The place they had first met Rachel, where their imaginations had been allowed to run wild.

Their old tree fort.

Parking up, they raced along the familiar dirt path lined with undergrowth and tall Douglas firs. Chloe and Rachel turned it into a competition as always, handing their bags to their friend. Knowing she didn’t stand a chance, Max watched them sprint ahead. Chloe had height on her side but Rachel had speed.

The blue-haired punk tried to cheat and leg swipe. With ease, Rachel jumped over the attack and watched her girlfriend get lost to momentum. She fell on her ass, cursing.

Chuckling, Rachel stopped and offered a hand. “You’ll have to do better than _that_ , Price.”

Swallowing her pride, Chloe accepted the help and, after waiting for Max to catch up, they walked the rest of the way to their treehouse together. Feeling the childhood nostalgia wash over them, they eagerly climbed the ladder.

Very little had changed in five years.

Rachel and Chloe kept it looking clean and fixed, adding a few upgrades here and there including: a small battery powered CD player for their pirate tunes; a new skull and crossbones flag, black background with a rainbow skull and other nautical decorations. The nest of pillows and blankets had grown tenfold, making their already comfy hideout even more so.

Max also noticed some of their drawings and old photos, taking pride of place on the wooden walls. All the coffee stained maps, secret notes - some of which had been written by William - and a list of every adventure they had ever been on, the treasure they found included. From jewels to legendary weapons, some rumored to be cursed.

She smiled, carefree and genuine. “Almost exactly how I remembered, but better.”

Chloe put their childhood pirate mixtape on, glancing over at their old cardboard treasure chest. She crawled over, taking out old plastic swords. With finesse, she swished it around, pointing at Rachel.

“Care for a rematch?”

Fire consumed hazel eyes. “You’re on, Price.”

“Guys…” Max pleaded.

She knew how brutal things could get between Rachel and Chloe, how quickly harmless fun shifted to fierce competition. Someone would _definitely_ get hurt... likely her.

Putting the sword down, Chloe held her hands up. “Chill, Max. It was a joke. Mostly.”

“Chloe’s too scared to fight me,” Rachel goaded. “She knows I’ll win again.”

“Only because you cheat.” Chloe stuck out her tongue, defiant.

Her selective memory always amused the blonde. “Cute coming from you.”

Their playful quips made Max chuckle. She had been a little worried about coming back, that she might feel like a third wheel. Any doubt she once had vanished in seconds. “Glad to see nothing has changed.”

“Not entirely true,” Rachel corrected, knowing that a lot had changed since their shared childhood, “but I see your point.”

Allowing herself a smile, just happy to be reunited again, Chloe rummaged around in her backpack. “Drum roll please…” she pulled out three cola sodas, handing them out. “Our pirate rum.”

Rachel took hers, cracking it open. “We really splashed out, as you can see.”

There hadn’t been much point in getting real rum because a) they were broke and b) Max didn’t drink. No complaints, the brunette took the drink, grin broadening when she noticed the homemade label based off their official crew symbol they’d drawn up years ago now.

“The pirate crew back together again.” Chloe raised her can, knocking it against Max and Rachel’s. “Here’s to adventure, both old and new.”

“Aye, Captain.” Max pushed back, her drink fizzing up.

Taking a sip of her soda, Rachel nodded. “I’m honored to be a part of it. Truly.”

To think that one day had changed their lives forever. A chance encounter. All of them were thankful for it.

“I guess you got lucky,” the bluenette replied, sounding a little unsure of herself. Like she was asking for confirmation.

Rachel looked at Max then at Chloe. What more could she ask for? Great friends, the best girlfriend in the world... a family she _chose_. Screw what the universe had planned for them. They would make their own destiny. With that future in mind, she could smile freely.

“Yes, I did. _We_ did.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more on the horizon for this story, but for now I hope you enjoyed this one-shot :) And a big thanks to the lovely downpourcity (aka Widowbiker) for the original idea and for being a big ol' nerd.


End file.
